LOTM: Heroes United S3 P11/Transcript
(Okuyasu, Devon, Blake Hendricks and Yang are seen playing Devon's board game in the garage) Okuyasu: Hmmm.... Devon: You gonna make the move yet Okuyasu? Okuyasu: Hold on I'm trying to figure this out. I've got like three different armies around me! Blake H: Well you said you could take all three of us on at once. Yang: That's why we made the temporary truce. Okuyasu: I know I know! Hmm, maybe I've got something in my support deck to help my kingdom defend itself. (Okuyasu looks at another deck of cards) Okuyasu: Hmm, aha! (Okuyasu throws down a card with a picture of someone building a stone wall) Okuyasu: I throw down this! Devon: Ah reinforced defenses huh? Clever. Okuyasu: That's right! And from what this card says, my castle gets extra defense, meaning your siege attacks have a higher chance of missing! Yang: Ooooh nice one Okuyasu! Blake H: You're in trouble Devon. Devon: Hmm, maybe. (Devon then holds up a card) Devon: But there's still one last trick up my sleeve! (Devon turns the card around, revealing a picture of a man holding a black bomb) Devon: Sappers! Okuyasu: Sappers? Devon: Yep! While it is a siege weapon, these guys are gonna storm right up to the walls and detonate, letting me and my army right in through the hole! Okuyasu: No! (Devon throws the card down and rolls the dice) Devon: And there goes the wall! Okuyasu: NO!! Devon: And at this rate, your armies and kingdom have both fallen. Okuyasu: *Lays head on the table* Aww come on! I had that in the bag! Yang: Don't worry buddy. We haven't lost yet! Blake H: That's right. I think I got a trick or two up my sleeve for this. Devon: Bring it. Because now that he;s done, this truce is over. Blake H: Okay then. What would you say.... (Blake throws down a dragon card) Blake H: To a dragon burning your army to a crisp? Devon: Sorry Blake, but I've got the Holy Arrow support card active! Meaning your dragon's armor is useless against my archers! Blake H: Maybe but this is a Stoneskin Dragon, meaning its armor is twice as strong! Devon: You wanna prove it?! Blake H: Oh yeah I do! ???: Guys! ???: We're home everyone! Okuyasu: Huh? Yang: Hey the others are back! Devon: Oh about time! Okuyasu: Pause the game! Blake H: Let's go see them! (The four get up and head out to see the others) Devon: Hey guys! Alex: Hey guys! Yang: You were gone a long time. Erin: Yeah our trip took longer then we thought. Raynell: BUT IT WAS AWESOME!!! Blake H: Raynell? You went with them? Raynell: Yeah! Blake H: Seriously? Raynell: Sure did! Blake H: Uhhh, y-you told your parents about that right? Raynell:……………………… Guys I gotta go. Zulu: Here I'll go with you. Raynell: N-No no, that's okay Zulu. Zulu: No I insist! It's not so bad Raynell. Raynell: Well, o-okay. (Raynell and Zulu both leave to head to the nest) Foxtrot: Huh. That was weird. Violet: A little. Blake H: So guys, what happened over in that world you went to? Alex: Well uhhhh.... We found her. (The heroes all look over at Nettle who's seen still hugging onto Rose) Nettle: Hi. Devon: Huh? Yang: Who this? Jessica: Guys. This is Nettle. Nettle: *Awkward wave* Yang: Nettle? Grey: Why's she here? Alex: It's a long story. Jessica: Just sit down. We're explain everything. (The heroes nod as they go to sit down. It then cuts to Raynell and Zulu out in X's nest) Raynell: Mom, dad, I'm home! (Silence) Raynell:.... Mom? Dad? (Silence) Raynell:.... (Raynell and Zulu open the door and go inside however, two steps in and Rayla X and Ray all step out looking angry) Rayla: Where. Have you been young lady? Raynell: Uhhhh.... Zulu: Hey guys! Ray: Zulu. X: Raynell. Where were you? We want the truth. Rayla: Don't try to lie to us. Raynell: I uh.. I went with the Defenders on a mission in Sequin Land... Ray: Zulu. Is this true? Zulu: Yeah. Yeah it is. Ray:...... Rayla: And you didn't think to tell us this, why? Raynell: *Pokes fingers together* I... I didn't think of it.... Rayla: *Sigh* Raynell.... Raynell: I'm sorry! I just wanted to try and be a hero like you was all... Ray Rayla and X:..... Zulu: Guys go easy on her. *Puts hand on Raynell's shoulder* Raynell was a BIG help. In fact, she saved my life. (The 3 look at each other) X: What do you think Rayla? Rayla: Well, alright. Raynell: You....You're not mad? Rayla: Not in the least Raynell. Raynell: Yay! Rayla: But next time you tell us when you are going somewhere. We had the whole nest looking for you. Raynell: I will! I promise! X: Thanks for bringing Raynell home Zulu. Zulu: Don't mention it. Raynell: Wait mom! Rayla: Hm? Raynell: Can....Can I sleep in the Defenders' house tonight? Please? Rayla: What?? Raynell: We uh... Brought a new friend and she could really use some support. Please? Rayla: *Sigh* …. X what do you think? X: Hmm... All right. Raynell: *gasp* YAY!! Thanks mom and dad! I love you guys! X: We love you too. Rayla: Have fun! Raynell: We will! (Zulu and Raynell then leave the nest and begin approaching the house) Raynell: Oh this is gonna be so FUN!!! Zulu: Sure is. Raynell: What do you think we'll be able to do?! We'll we be able to play video games or watch a movie?! Zulu: Wait wait, we? Raynell: Yeah, we! We are friends right? Zulu: Oh. Yeah of course we are. Raynell: Good! So what do you wanna do? Zulu: Hmm... Let me think about it. Raynell: All righty then! (The two continue to walk) Raynell: Hey Zulu. Mind if I ask you a question? Zulu: What is it? Raynell: You're gonna be the next king right? Zulu: Y-Yeah. Raynell: Okay. Zulu: W-Why? Is that a problem? Raynell: I was just wondering: What's it like? Knowing you are gonna be the next king. Zulu: Oh. Well, it's sorta stressful when I really think about it. Raynell: It is? Zulu: Yeah. Knowing one day that dad's gonna get killed or something and then I'm gonna have to take his place. You never really know when it's gonna happen. Raynell: Oh no way! Your dad isn't gonna die! Zulu: Its happened before.... Raynell: …. Oh.... (Awkward silence) Raynell: W-Well hey, maybe your dad won't die when you become king. Maybe your dad could just pass on the title to you. Zulu: Maybe. But he's too happy with the role right now. He's had it for so long. Raynell: Oh, I see. Zulu:..... Raynell: Well come on Zulu, let's not let it knock our night down! Night's still young right? Zulu: I guess.... Raynell: Come on, put a smile on that face Zulu! Zulu: Hmm... Raynell: *Smiles* Pleeeease. For me? Zulu.... *Smiles* All right. Raynell: YAY! (The two happily walk together. Back at the Mansion) Josuke:.... Ruby:..... Murphy:..... Blake H:..... That is messed up. Alex: Yeah.... Okuyasu: She.....She was only a kid too? Erin: She was. Okuyasu: Holy shit... Nettle:...... Josuke: And....this guy's still out there? Alex: To our understanding yeah. Yang: So those women at the nest... Jessica: Yeha…. They are likely still forced to obey that Alpha... Yang:..... Josuke:...... (The heroes then sit in silence before Raynell and Zulu enter excitedly) Raynell: Alright! Now it's time to get this party sta- (The heroes all look at the two glaring) Zulu:..... Raynell:.....Bad time? Alex: Kinda. Yes. Raynell: *Lowers her head* Sorry... (Zulu pats Raynell on the back) Zulu: Hey it's okay. We can go play video games alone for now. Raynell: Can we? Zulu: Of course! Raynell: YAY!! Let's go! (The two walk off) Charlie:.... Heh. Now our oldest has a girlfriend. Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 3 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts